My Version of Mockingjay
by flapjacks196
Summary: What Would Happen if Peeta wasn't Captured by the capital and someone else was? What would Happen if Peeta was right about Katniss being pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I Do Not own ANYTHING that has to do with the Hunger Games Susanne Collins owns everything!

This is my first fanfiction :) So I hope you guys like it! Please Please Please Comment !

Chapter One

( Katniss Pov)

The Last thing I remember is a bright light and an explosion then Johanna jumping on me and digging a knife into my arm. I feel like I am starting to regain consciousness because I can a hear a slight beeping sound and I wish it would stop because its starting to get really annoying. The next thought is Peeta. I remember seeing him running towards me and then I see Finnick taking him down and hearing him scream.

I finally wake up and see none other than Effie Trinket sitting on the edge of my bed. "Well look who is finally waking up?" she says in her capital accent. "Hello Effie. Where am I ? How long have I been out ? Where is Peeta? You are in district thirteen now. You have been out for 4 days and Peeta is just in the next room. I get up. Not even caring that I pull out all of my IV's. I walk out of the room and immediately have a couple nurses trying to get me back into bed, I just walk past them and go into the next room. The next thing I see are Peeta's blue eyes and his amazing smile. There was a nurse attending to him. He was getting his IV taken out. Then I notice Haymich, half drunk with a bottle of white liquor in hand. "Well hello there Sweetheart" he said but, I just completely ignore him and run into Peeta's already open arms. Haymich then leaves the room.

I sit in bed with Peeta. We hold each other and just cry. "I Love You" I try to say between sobs he immediately says it back. While I am in Peeta's room Finnick comes to visit us. Well if it isn't the star-crossed lovers from district 12 he says. He talks about all we have missed while we were unconscious. He says the president of thirteen is named President Coin. Johanna, Beetee, Annie and Gale were all taken by the Capital. Wow is all i can think. Gale my best friend. My hunting partner. The guy who was like my older brother. Taken by the capital. It makes me sick. Literally. I jump up and run to the bathroom. Peeta comes and holds my hair back while I vomit. After that Finnik leaves and Haymich comes to tell the doctor is waiting to see me. Sweetheart, he says,(surprisingly sober) you need to get back to your room so the doctors can run some tests. I groan and give Peeta a quick kiss and head for the door.

When I get back to the room Doctor was waiting. She introduced herself as Dr. Jillian. I say Hello and she hooks my IV back up. The medicine they gave me had made me sleep until the next day and when I woke up I could not wait to see Peeta, but before I could even get out of bed I was running to the bathroom to throw up. After a few seconds I felt someone holding back my hair. When I was finished Haymich and Dr. Jillian were waiting for me. While I was unconscious the doctors ran some tests, because of Peeta, who said I was pregnant the night before the quell. Haymich asked, have you and bread boy ever been …... together as in intimate? I could feel my face heating up, I said no. then he asks and then I get what he is inferring. Then I really thought about what he was the night before the qwell but we were only together that once. Next Doctor Jillian cut in saying that was all it takes. That one time. The next thing I new I was crying well not just crying sobs were racking through my body with no chance of stoping any time soon. Dr. Jillian asked, aren't you happy? Your having a baby! I just keep crying. How am I supposed to be a parent to a child? I don't no how to be a mother I'm only eight-teen, but I know Peeta would be the best father in the world. The next thought scares me the most. How am I going to tell Peeta? I know he will be so so so happy but I am so scared.

The Next person to visit me is Prim. She immediately knew something was wrong. Katniss she says, whats wrong? Is it Peeta? No Prim, I say, I'm... I'm.. Pregnant. The two words I told myself I would never say. Prim squeales and jumpes up to hug me. She asked me if I wanted a boy or a girl. Of course I said a boy who looks exactly like Peeta with no influence from me. We talk about some girl stuff then she said she has to go because she has a shift at the hospital. Once she left I was thinking weather or not I am ready for this. I fall a I walk to Peeta's room and when I get there he smiles but then it fades as he takes in my puffy red eyes evan though I try hard to hide it. He has a worried look in his blue eyes as he takes in my expression. Whats wrong Peeta? I ask. You look upset Kat. Well... I have something to tell you .. I mutter barley audible. And what is that love ? I started to talk but I was cut off by Haymich who walked into the room drunk. Haymich, how and where did you get liquor? Peeta asked, but just then haymich passes out right onto the floor. since neither of us are allowed to leave the hospital wing, Peeta pressed the call button and asked the nurses to send Effie in. She came and Peeta asked Effie to make sure haymich makes it to his compartment. After Effie and Haymich leave the room, he turned back to me with that wondering look in his eyes. But before I could say anything I was up and running to the bathroom and puking.. again. Peeta was there almost instantly, holding my hair back. When I was finished we went back to my room for me to brush my teeth. When I was finished we sat down on the bed. By this time I had the feeling he was figuring it out so had to tell him. Kat what is going on ? Um. Peeta... I'm .. um... I'm Pregnant. His eyes went from filled with concern to pure joy. He jumped up and picked me up and twirled me around. Peeta! .. Peeta! Put me down. I am now crying. How can I bring a child into this world? I dont know how to be a mother, I say. Kat, you will be a great mother I just know it! and besides I will be there to help 100% of the time. I let out a little laugh at this. I know you will be the best father in the world. Peeta just looked at at me and grinned. Who do we tell first? he asked. Well Prim already knows I say, she came to see how I was doing and I had been crying trying to figure out how to tell you and I told her. I say we go and tell Effie next she will be thrilled, Peeta said.

Please Comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I don't own The Hunger Games! Thanks to the people that commented it actually made my day! Since it was my first fanfiction I was afraid no one would read it but I guess I was wrong. This is definitely not going to be a one shot deal. I am going to try and write/update as much as I can and often. Thanks for all the constructive criticism I'm really trying to make the rest of the chapters better. Please comment this chapter!

Peeta and I got discharged from the hospital today and we got our own compartments. Mine is 225B and Peeta's is 226B. I really don't know why they gave us separate compartments though since I will probably spend all my time at Peeta's anyways.

"Who do you think we should tell next" Peeta says.

"Well I was thinking we should tell my mother, since she will find out eventually."

"Sounds good to me" he says.

We are walking through the halls of thirteen, toward the hospital wing when Haymich stops us.

There you are Sweetheart, he says, You guys need to get to command right now."

Well we were just on our way to the hospital wing to visit my mother I try to protest, but Haymich is already pushing us in the opposite direction, towards command.

When we get to command Coin tells us to take a seat. Then I notice there are others in the room. Finnick, Haymich and Effie, some other victors I did not know that must have escaped and Prim? Why was Prim Here?

"Well you all are probably wondering why i called you here on such short notice, Coin starts, We have a lot to discuss. The first topic is the Mockingjay."

"Katniss Everdeen" "Would you be the Mockingjay? The leader and the face of the rebellion? It was your hand that held out the berries that made this all able to happen after all.

Was she really asking me this? I think to myself.

I will only if you get Joanna, Beetee, Finnick and Gale out of the capitol. Not in three months or even three weeks within the next couple weeks, I say.

Coin starts talking about other topics but I don't wait to hear I'm out of the room and within a few seconds Peeta is right behind me. I turn to him and dig my head into his chest, and sobs start racking through my body. I don't know if its because of everything that's happened or just the pregnancy hormones. Peeta makes shushing sound to try to calm me down. After I start to calm down we go back to his compartment. As soon as i get there i go strait to bed even though its only around one o'clock in the afternoon. I start to dream of who i think is my little boy.

_He has Blonde curls and blue eyes. He is defiantly a Mellark boy. He runs around like an airplane and gets dizzy, he falls to the ground beside me and looks at the puffy white clouds that are in the sky. _

_ Look mommy that one looks like a heart! Oh! look at that one! It looks like a Plane! he starts to laugh and point out different clouds and what they look like. Then Peeta shows up, I didn't even see him coming. So the little boy starts showing Peeta(daddy) some of the clouds and before I know it Peeta is pointing out clouds, I almost forgot how good he was with kids. _

The next thing I know Peeta is shaking me awake, and my face feels wet. " Whats wrong Kat? Was it a night mare? peeta asks. "No" is all I can manage to get out.

"Then why are you crying so hard then, he kind of laughs."

"Because it was so beautiful. I wanted it to be real."

"What was it about?" he asks.

There was a little boy who looked just like you. He was playing in the meadow back in Twelve and then you were there playing with him. I just really wanted it to be real. It seemed so real.

We both were quiet for a little while and finally I broke the silence. "I'm Hungry" I say. Peeta laughs "What would you like to eat, love?" "hmm.. I would really like an Omelet. Oh! wait I would like some cheese buns and maybe some cookies" I say. Peeta laughs " Fine an omelet, cheese buns and some cookies. coming right up"

When I'm finished eating, we get our schedules from the machine in the wall. "What do you have first?' asked Peeta "Free Time" I say "What about you?" "Free time" he says. "So what do you want to do" I ask. "We need to go tell your mother about our baby" Peeta says with a smile on his face and his hand on my stomach that now has a slight bump on it. "Well then", I say, " Lets go"

When we got to the hospital wing I went to the front desk. "Can you tell me where I can find Mrs. Everdeen?", I ask. "Yes, she is in the break room. Down the hall to the left and its the first room on the right." "Thanks"

We go down the long hall to the break room and my mother is sitting in a chair eating her lunch. "Mom, I say, we have something to tell you" I look at Peeta who is looking at me. he turns and says "we are having a baby." My mom jumps up and hugs me and Peeta.

"I knew that was coming. I herd some roomers about it among some of my co-workers." she said with a smile. "How far along are you? Do you know if its a boy or a girl yet." she asks.

"I'm about 14 and a half weeks and my doctors appointment is next week to find out if its a boy or a girl. I want a boy but Peeta insists its a girl." I say.

"Well I have to get back to work.", my mother says "Congratulations to both of you".

"So what do we do now", Peeta asks "Lets go check up on Haymich" I say

**A/N **Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a bit of writers everyone liked this chapter! Does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? Please Comment :)


End file.
